Slaves and Peanut Butter
by Twin Exchange
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy does not enjoy being stood up.


_A/N - Another Wayne Challenge written by Mama0407_

* * *

Slaves and Peanut Butter

* * *

"I cannot believe that bastard didn't show for lunch," Narcissa thought to her self as she walked into her home. She slid her watch off and handed it the obedient house elf, standing there waiting to take it. She smoothed out her long black dress with one hand while checking her perfect blonde hair in the mirror. Finally deciding she is presentable again, she went to find her husband. She walked into her dinning area to see Peter Pettigrew awaiting her.

"What are you doing in my house?" She asked him, her voice reeking of disgust.

"Please excuse me miss, Lucius asked me to bring this to you miss." He replied standing up but still cowering as he walked over to her with his hand extended with fluffy pink coin purse in it.

"Stop you yammering and hand me the damn thing, you disgusting excuse of a wizard." She said taking a step and snatching the purse from him, causing him to cower even lower.

"Yes Miss, sorry Miss." He said going the long way around the table to avoid her and get out of the house. She took the purse and opened it, pulling out a letter.

"When did he give this to you?" She asked making him stop and turn around. She held the letter in the air waving it angrily.

"This afternoon miss." He replied fearing the look in her eyes.

"Do you know what it says?" She asked with a hint of displeasure in her voice, but she underneath it all there was also sadness.

"No Miss, I would never snoop in your personal business." He said as he twisted fully around to look at her.

"Yes, I suppose you did learn your lesson about that." She said as she glanced down at his hand. "Here, tell me what you think." She said as she thrust the letter into his hand.

He quickly scanned the letter, re-reading it to make sure he read it correctly before he gave his reply.

"As his personal slave from our most gracious lord, Lucius has grown sick of me and given me to you miss. He say's there is a spell to make me do whatever you wish, no matter what it is that you wish." He said bowing down to her, then standing straight up and walking to her.

She was surprised he knew how to stand straight. She had only ever seen him stooped over, always looking as if the next person he encountered was going to hit him. She was thinking of a way to test her new found power when he walked up to her and took grabbed her hand. She threw her other hand back in the air as to slap him, but when he didn't flinch, she lowered it and waited for him to take action.

He took her hand and said "No matter the spell, I will do whatever you want." He said as he bent to kiss her hand. She pulled it back and wiped it on her dress. She looked down at him and had an idea.

"I want you to go find a dingo, then charm it to find my husband and maul him." She said smiling to herself. '_That will teach him to not show up for lunch_,' she thought to herself.

He showed hesitation, making her think the spell was a farce. "Bark like a dog." She commanded him. He shook his head but started yapping like a dog.

"Stop." She said with amusement in her voice. He stopped and looked at her before going to walk out.

"Make it a big one." She said as she turned to sit at the head of her long, dinning table.

"May I get the misses something?" a house elf said as she sat down. She looked at the house elf and noticed that it stood much like Pettigrew, hunched over as if waiting to be attacked. Cowering down, fiddling its fingers, all big eyes, awaiting orders.

"Why do you cower, and hold yourself as such?" She asked using her long skinny finger to wave from head to toe on the elf.

"We are slave's Miss; we must not show superiority in your presence. Only in the presence of our own may we be so bold Miss." The elf replied bowing her head until her nose touched the ground. Narcissa made and unpleasant noise and tilted her head. Just as she was about to speak she heard the familiar _pop_ someone apparating in. She turned to see Pettigrew walking in, cowering again. She looked at the elf and dismissed her.

She looked at him a decided to play with his head.

"You know." She paused to let out a sigh. "My husband has been to busy lately that he hardly has time for me, let alone time to please me." She said as she stood up and moved down the chairs until she was only three chairs away from him.

"Would you like to sit?" She asked as she pulled out a chair and sat down crossing her legs. He nodded and sat down, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Have you ever forgotten to pleasure your lady?" She asked putting her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand.

"I have never had a lady, I have only been granted to service, never to have my own." He said wondering what the hell she was thinking.

She thought for a minute of all the responses she could give. It really had been a long time since her husband had offered her pleasure, but she did not want this _thing_ to sheath himself in her. What could she do to pleasure herself, with out defiling her body with his presence? She stiffened with an idea. She sat up straight and looked him in the eye.

"Go get the peanut butter from the kitchen, then go to my room. _Do not_ stall." She said as she got up and walked with grace up the stairs and to her room. When she got there she looked around for a proper place to sit. She pulled her desk chair out and decided she didn't need to look pleasant.

Right as she got comfortable he walked in the room, with a jar in hand.

"Sit on the edge of the bed." She ordered him as she stood up. She stood and started to unzip her dress. She looked at him to see him turn his gaze from her to the ceiling.

"Look at me." She said as she seductively pulled her dress down to her waist letting it fall to pool around her feet. She stepped out of the dress and walked to the edge of the bed holding out her hand out for the jar. "Give it to me and then wait here." She said grabbing the jar from him and walking to her adjoining bathroom.

Minutes later, she walked out a little funny. Pettigrew looked at her to see she had removed her kickers, and has a sticky golden substance between her legs. He stared at her as she walked over, sat on the bed and then lay down. She got comfortable and then spread her legs, revealing the peanut butter all over the outside of her intimate folds. She gave him a pointed look and said "Clean me."

Just as he positioned himself and was about to do as he was told, the door to the suit flew open and in walked a haggard looking Lucius. He froze at the sight before him, his wife laid across the bed with Wormtail between her legs.

"I see you have made proper use of your slave." He said sticking his nose up at the sight of them.

"Well something had to be done, after all you are always to busy." She replied shrugging it off.

"I will leave you to it then." Lucius said as he walked out, while slamming the door.

"Get to it then." She said grinning mischievously.

'_Yes this will be an interesting night. I wonder what my punishment will be. Perhaps the chains, Oh I love the chains'_ she thought before turning her attention to the man between her legs.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
